dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Saiyan's Destiny
Prologue: Etroot's Rebellion (Warning; Short chapter) Long ago in an alternate timeline, there lived a saiyan by the name of Etroot. He lived on planet Xyenshu, home of the saiyans. The saiyans were a warrior race ruled over by King Lylus, unlike the planet Vegeta we all know and love, there was no galactic dictator giving Lylus order because Lylus WAS the dictator. Of course, Lylus was growing tired of his race, they were all just so weak. He made plans to obliterate the planet but decided to send off his 'special task force' on a mission, of course Etroot found out what Lylus was planning.. I know this seems like a Bardock ripoff, BUT, Etroot got believers and a small army to help. He sent his 17 year old son, █████, of to the planet Kiyoku in case he failed his mission. This story begins at the confrontation between Etroot's Rebels, and Lylus' Imperial Army. Just off the planet, Lylus sits in his spaceship, watching Etroot and his army approach him. "Oh lookie, lookie. The cockroaches want something. Figures Etty would lead them." Lylus steps into the elevator to bring him to the top of his ship so he could confront the army. He could see out the corner of his eye a space pod leaving the planet, the one containing █████, he would have destroyed it on sight but he was preoccupied. "Alright Etty, call off your pitiful army before I blow it to bits." Lylus said, a large red ball forming on his finger. "I'll call it off when you step down from dictator!" Etroot replied, a blue aura surrounding him. "Not backing down? Fine then. Don't say I didn't warn you." The ball fired from Lylus' finger, Etroot fired a beam at it which destroyed it relatively quickly. Etroot flew towards Lylus, his army close behind. Lylus snapped as his army appeared to intercept Etroot's. "Alright Etty, let's have ourselves a one on one." The two saiyans ascended above the battle below. Etroot charged up ki. "I'll kill 'em █████, I'll kill 'em for you. I promise we'll see each other again.." Etroot thought to himself as he rushed towards Lylus. "Take this!" Etroot threw four punches at Lylus who effortlessly dodged them, then he kicked Etroot back. "Oh this is just pathetic, Etty. You should put up better of a fight." Etroot's ki turned red and his aura's size multiplied by twenty. "Xynalkoken times ten!" Etroot rushed at the king, punched through his armor and into his chest and kicking him back. He teleported behind Lylus and kicked his skull which launched him into an asteroid. "This ends here!" Etroot used the Rebellion Trigger, but Lylus punched it, causing it to explode. Etroot was visibly shocked as his Xynalkoken wore off, Lylus teleported behind him and backhanded him away. Etroot stopped himself mid-flight and charged two balls of ki. He combined the ki balls and charged more energy before firing the energy wave at Lylus. "Shining Beam!" "Ahahah, cute." Lylus said looking at the oncoming beam. He charged his own red and black beam which he fired at Etroot's. The beams collided, it was clear Lylus' was more powerful due to how fast it pushed Etroot's back. Etroot got hit with the force of both attacks into an asteroid, but still got up. Lylus fired up a fake moon and became an Oozaru. Etroot looked back at his tail to see why he wasn't becoming an Oozaru, it seemed to have been cut off or disintegrated earlier in the fight. Lylus punched Etroot, knocking him clean through the asteroid before firing a laser from his mouth which pushed Etroot into the planet Xyenshu, he couldn't see any of his army's power reading on his scouter. Lylus landed next to him. "Oh well, your rebellion failed. I supposed I'll just destroy this miserable race now." Lylus said charging a mouth laser. Etroot flew up to Lylus' face and used a ki blade and cut him in the eye (this would leave a scar). Lylus released a scream of pain and rage. "Heh, I won't be able to kill him, ''█████, but damn it I tried. I'm sorry I can't visit you again.. ''█████..." Lylus fired a mouth laser at Etroot that completely disintegrated him. Lylus blew up the planet after he recovered and so ends the tale of Etroot. Three months later, the saiyan boy whom we shall refer to as Nathan from now on, was in his space pod now lightyears away from Xyenshu. "Great.. Almost there.." However, an asteroid slammed into the side of the space pod sending it spiraling off course and increasing it's speed as well as knocking Nathan out, Not long later he would enter Earth's atmosphere. Chapter 1: Crash Landing ... Chapter 2: Magical Trouble ... Chapter 3: Training, Training, Training ... Chapter 4: Learning the Past ... Chapter 5: Happiest Moment ... Chapter 6: Lylus' Arrival ... Chapter 7: Last Straw ... Chapter 8: The Legend ... Epilogue: Aftermath ... Category:Tricktron Category:Alternate Category:Fan Fiction